Undeniable
by easilyaddicted17
Summary: Sean and Emma can't stop thinking about each other. Set after Sean moved to Wasaga. Set to the lyrics of Undeniable
1. Undeniable

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Undeniable" and I do not own Degrassi.

It's undeniable how brilliant you are

In an unreliable world you shine like a star

It's unforgettable now that we've come this far

It's unmistakable that you're undeniable

Sean couldn't stop thinking about Emma. How could it be easy to stop thinking about a person whose life you saved? But this was different. He wasn't only thinking about that awful day with Rick. He was thinking about when they were together and what he had done to her up to that day. The more he thought about everything, the more shitty he felt.

He shouldn't have these feeling about her anymore. He technically was still with Ellie up until yesterday. He had called and said that he didn't know when he would be home and to move on. Sean also tried to call Emma; there was no answer. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he just wanted to hear her voice.

February 5th, Friday morning, purple dawn

Broke a yawn, as a I stepped through the fog, like I stepped to a song

A moment like a poem, you wish you could hold it

I shut my eyes like it's frozen, it's gone when I open

Emma woke up and was instantly upset. Her dream had not been real. She wished that she could always be in her dream world. Yet whenever she opened her eyes it was all gone. She was back in her cold, damp basement that she somehow loved.

Emma had been slowly dieing inside. She couldn't stop thinking of that dreadful day when Sean saved her. Then her thoughts would slowly wonder to Sean and their relationship. She knew that was between them was over. He was still probably with Ellie. The biggest problem was that he was in Wasaga. She needed to see him or talk to him. But she didn't know how to get there. Jay had driven them and needless to say she didn't take notes. She didn't even know his parents number. Great.

It slipped passed the clouds right there where it lingered

Like your band and a girl could slip through your fingers

My feet hit the ground like a beat for the lonely

ON a path beaten down by the crowds in the morning

If only I could touch past the phony

If only they were there now to hold me

As the questions keep droning

Early one morning when it was still dark and clouding, Sean made a decision. He was going to visit Emma. He needed to. It was too hard on him knowing he left someone behind who really needed him.

As he drove, so many questions went through his head. Would she be home? Would she even want to see him? Would he bump into Ellie? Maybe Emma was already dating someone else?

You're the only one who stuck it out last night

The only other one who caught the other line

You're the only one when this world collides

The one that I can't deny

Emma heard a car outside. She wasn't expecting anyone and it was only 11. Joey usually slept in, so it couldn't be him and Manny didn't have a car.

When she looked outside, she saw the face she had been longing for. Even though he had hurt her, she knew she could not avoid him. She couldn't deny that she loved him. What would she say?

I'll continue because the song isn't over. But I need 5 reviews.


	2. People need you

**A/N: Screw what I said in the last chapter about 5 reviews. The one I got from Degrassigurlondeck16 was enough.****Thank you Degrassigurlondeck16.**

**I am not sure how I want this chapter to turn out yet but I think I might make it a longer story even after the songs over. I am also skipping a verse just in case you know the song.**

And it's cold today

I can see my breath, and what's left of the west parking lot

And all the spaces that we fought

And it all seems forgotten, left in the bottom

In past piles of rubble, in puddles of rain water

Sean had no idea what had pushed him to get into his car and drive back to Degrassi. All he knew is that he was longing to see Emma.

Being in Degrassi was eerie. It seemed like so much had changed yet everything was the same. There were so many memories here. He had memories of almost every street, at the

park, the ravine, and of course Degrassi High. For so long he tried to push all of the thoughts about this place in the back of his head and forget about it all. Nevertheless, he had _not_

forgotten. Otherwise, why would he be back?

That hurt last night when I left like that

When I won't come back

Emma was panicking. What was she going to say to him? There was so much to say. She wanted to scream at him and hit him, but part of her wanted to hug and kiss him.

The bottom line was that he hurt her when he left. At least he said goodbye… However, he had been gone so long, maybe t_oo_ long.

"Oh my God he's at the door!" Emma started running around the house straightening this up. She was talking to herself to calm herself down.

Speaking my peace to the past

I cannot help but wonder, who is this wind at my back

A whisper to walk on, come on from all that

Sean knocked on the door. When there was no answer he got nervous.

Maybe he should go back. She probably did not want to see him.

Maybe she wasn't home and this way a waste of time.

No, Sean knew that this would not be a waste of time. He needed to come to terms with what happened in the past and figure out what is going to happen in the future. And in order to do that he needed Emma.

How am I gonna take it away in this winter wind

You found me on a summer breeze

How am I gonna run away when the autumn breaks

Now that you found me in the spring

Come on and sing it out

Emma didn't know how she was going to handle this. But she knew she had to face the music.

The door slowly opened and soon Seam saw the face that made him weak.

"Hi," Emma said quietly.

"Hey."

There was a silence in which both Sean and Emma tried to figure out what there next words should be. Emma spoke first.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yea, that'd be great."

They sat on the ends of the couch to be sure that they were not touching. The moment Sean sat down Emma got right to it.

"How could do?"

"How could I what?"

"Leave me, Leave all of us, here!"

"I had to get away."

"Don't you think that I wanna go away? This place is haunted with memories. But I can't leave. I have people here who need and love me. _You _had people here that _need_and _love_ you."

"Had?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yea I guess."

After another moment of silence, Sean decided to tell Emma why he was there.

"I miss you Emma. I think about you 24/7. I know I should not have left and my excuse is a sorry one. I regret leaving. But the what ifs of what could have happened with Rick were haunting me. So I thought, "Out sight out of mind." But you know what it didn't work. I think about it even more than I did when I was here. I had distractions here. In Wasaga, all I have is free time. I don't want to be there anymore. I want to be here, with you. But before I came back, I needed to know that you want me to be here too."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!!**


End file.
